


Grip

by Miss_Laney



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Tea, mercedes is really harsh as a yandere you can fight me on that, reader isnt byleth, yandere mercedes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Laney/pseuds/Miss_Laney
Summary: Reader wants to break up with Mercie.





	Grip

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I would do anything for you.”

You’d been dating your girlfriend, Mercedes, for a few months now.

Normally the relationship was sweet and loving, but as time went on, you started to notice her ever-growing possessive behaviour.

She’d become more and more clingy, slowly inserting herself into every since conversation you had with your friends.

You no longer felt like she was respecting your boundaries, and she always seemed to expect you to agree with her actions.

You had enough. She was starting to get obsessive, and you didn’t want to get roped into a relationship like this.

“Mercedes. We need to talk.” The blonde girl let out a quiet hum in response, taking a sip of the tea you had offered her as you sat in front of the fireplace.

“I…” tilting her head, a dangerous glint sparked/grew in her blue eyes.

“Yes, Dear?”

“I don’t think this is working out, Mercie.”

“...” Mercedes remained deathly quiet, her grip tightening on the cup, her hands shaking. “I see.”

“I hope you’re okay with that…” Mercedes narrowed her eyes, clamping her hand around your arm.

“I would do anything for you, do you understand that?” She muttered, an uncharacteristic glare on her face directed at you.

“I... “ her grip tightened. “Y-Yes, I understand…” you gulped.

“Good, then we have no problems.” She let you go, a silent warning hanging in the air.


End file.
